


Exhausting

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Making Out, Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: “What are you doing up?” Tony asks, glancing up.“Beds too big without you,” Peter grumbles. “Who actually needs a California King?”Tony chuckles and sits back on his stool. “They’re nice in an orgy situation.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 39
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Exhausting

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Twelve - I Can't Sleep

Peter shuffles into the lab looking disgruntled, hair sticking out, and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He’s cute when he’s grumpy.

“What are you doing up?” Tony asks, glancing up. 

“Beds too big without you,” Peter grumbles. “Who actually needs a California King?”

Tony chuckles and sits back on his stool. “They’re nice in an orgy situation.” 

“I bet. You could fit like 8 people in that thing.”

“Twelve if you try,” Tony says with a grin. “Not that I know from experience.”

Peter wrinkles his nose. “I don’t want twelve people, I want you.”

Tony melts, smiles softly and opens his arms for Peter. He steps close and let’s Tony encircle him, hiding his face in Tony’s neck. 

“Come back to bed,” Peter mumbles into his neck. 

“I can’t sleep,” Tony admits. He kisses Peter’s head. He wishes he could sleep, but lying in the dark next to Peter, letting his mind run a million miles an hour, was not something he could stand for long. 

Peter kisses his neck, his jaw. Tony shivers at the feel of Peter’s lips making their way across his skin, his breath warm. Until finally Peter turns his head and kisses him deeply, mouth soft, yielding when Tony kisses back. He slides his hands down Peter’s back, cupping his tight ass and pulling them snug. 

Tony has to take a breath eventually, leaning back just a little, panting. The corner of Peter’s mouth turns up. 

“Bet I could figure out a way to exhaust you.” Peter ducks his head and looks at Tony from under his lashes. 

“I’ll take that bet,” Tony says with a grin. Way better than spending another night in the lab.


End file.
